Zigra
Zigra (ジグラ Jigura) is an alien fish kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Zigra is a tyrannical, highly-intelligent, cruel and vicious alien fish who dreams of conquering Earth and to use humanity as food source as opposed to fish. History Debut: Sink Or Swim A Zigran spaceship appeared at Honolulu, Hawaii where it beamed down something in the waters before then taking off, having served it's purpose. Out from the waters came Zigra! Zigra swam quickly towards shore, shooting a light beam from the gem on his nose at some buildings, causing them to be set a blaze. Zigra then arrived on shore, chasing off fleeing civilians and fired another light beam down on the ground, creating an explosion. As Zigra sliced a building in half with one of his bladed fins, something then crashed into him, sending Zigra flying against a building. Gamera had arrived! Gamera roared loudly to the sky, dipping his head to narrow his eyes at Zigra. Zigra fired his light ray against Gamera, followed up by him dashing forwards and slashing his bladed fins against Gamera. Gamera blocked the beam with his hand and turned around and slammed his small tail into Zigra. Zigra then slashed his bladed fins against Gamera's tail and headbutted against him. Gamera roared in pain, dodged the headbutt and slammed his fists down on Zigra's back; causing Zigra to flop backwards. Gamera then fired a plasma fireball at Zigra, sending Zigra crashing against many buildings. As Gamera advanced towards Zigra; Zigra then blasted a light ray at Gamera's face, causing Gamera to roar in pain and stagger back. Zigra then rushed forwards and slashed his bladed front fins against Gamera's chest. Gamera blocked the fins with his arms, parrying the attack and slashes Zigra. Zigra retaliated by ramming against Gamera hard, sending him back against a few buildings. Zigra shot his light beam down at Gamera's area, causing the buildings to explode around him. Gamera flew out out of the fire caused by the buildings and slammed hard into Zigra, sending Zigra flying into the waters. The fight wasn't over yet though. Zigra then challenged Gamera to fight him at sea; to which Gamera accepted. Gamera slammed down against Zigra, to which Zigra slashed his bladed fins against Gamera as if they were blades. Gamera was hit by the attack, spinning faster; making the sharp edges of his shell and heated jet boosters being like fire swords. Zigra continued to slash his bladed fins at Gamera, while Gamera continued to do the same with his spinning slash attack. Eventually, Zigra got the upperhand and sent Gamera slamming down to the ocean floor. Zigra then swam in fast against Gamera. Just before Zigra could strike down against Gamera however, Gamera then grabbed Zigra by the head and slammed his fist into Zigra, sending him crashing through a rock. As Zigra was hurled towards the rock, Gamera then flew forwards towards Zigra, smashing him hard and causing Zigra to shoot up into the surface briefly, only to then crash down back into the waters, making a huge splash. As Zigra crashed down back to the waters, Zigra then turned around and swam off, retreating. Gamera was victorious. Five Way Slugfest WIP Recruitments of Peril WIP Abilities * Bladed Fins: 'Zigra's attacks are almost all based around his blades on his back, head and, fins. When out of water, Zigra can convert his underside into legs and stand, gaining the ability to slap opponents with his fins or jab them with spikes. * '''Enhanced Speed: '''Zigra's great speed and agility allows him to easily dodge Gamera's attacks and out-maneuver him. * '''Adept Swimmer: '''Zigra is an excellent swimmer and can swim up to very fast speeds thanks to his more aquatic-based appearance. * '''Light Ray: ' Zigra can also shoot a yellow beam of light from the gem between his nose that paralyzes an opponent and causes objects to catch fire. * '''Flight: '''Zigra can fall flat on his stomach and use his fins as wings to fly back into the nearest available water. Weaknesses * '''Out Of Water: Zigra's weakness is that because of his aquatic adaptations, he becomes far slower outside of the water. Trivia * Zigra was originally set to appear back in an RP on October 2016 but was pushed back to a later date. * Zigra was the last original Gamera villain in the Showa series (besides Zanon). Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Gamera Kaiju Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Flying Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)